Cuéntame un cuento
by Amia Snape
Summary: Severus Snape, el es todo menos tierno y complaciente, pero si tuviera hijas con el amor de su vida ¿como seria con ellas?, ¿seria como su padre? o ¿seria el padre que el deseo tener?


**Gracias a Sayuri y Yasna****, por su ayuda, como siempre sacándome de apuros y sin ellas esta historia no estaría hoy aquí, son increíbles.**

**La escena hot fue escrita por Sayuri Hasekura (**te quedo mejor de lo que yo la imagine**)**

* * *

En una villa cercana a Aberdeen, dos niñas jugaban cerca de la chimenea mientras que su madre sentada en un mullido sillón, sostenía con una mano un libro que leía en voz alta a la vez con la otra acariciaba el sedoso cabello de su esposo que se encontraba recostado en su regazo, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la suave caricia y dulce voz de su esposa.

Un antiguo reloj, herencia de la familia, dio sus diez campanadas y las niñas suspiraron derrotadas. Sabían lo que eso significaba. Nicole con nueve años, siendo la mayor y conociendo los dotes de manipulación de su hermana menor, dio la señal para que se retirasen. Nubia se levanto de la alfombra y corrió mientras pedía:

–Papi cuéntanos la historia, que lo cambio todo ¿si ?– Terminó, al momento que abrazaba por el cuello a su padre, quien la tomo en brazos y se incorporó quedando sentado a un lado de su esposa, que reía de lado al saber que él terminaría cediendo.

Como cada noche, él bufo, por la poca confianza de su esposa. Ya estaba preparado y no cedería en esta ocasión. Sentando a Nubia en sus piernas contesto. –Quedamos en que si les permitíamos dormir a esta hora no habría historia. – Dijo, dirigiéndose a Nicole, sabiendo que ella era el cerebro tras esa conspiración en su contra. Pero Nubia no se quedaría así, por algo tenía la astucia de su padre y con sus pequeñas manos tomo su rostro y lo giro para que la viera a los ojos, poniendo carita de tristeza y sus ojos amenazando con soltar una lágrima. –…Por favor…– Suplicó.

Él suspiro resignado, nunca podría negarle nada cuando lo veía así. Sus ojos almendrados, iguales a los de su esposa eran su perdición. –Bien, vamos, lávense los dientes y pónganse el pijama, enseguida subo. Un par de gritos y risas de victoria por parte de sus hijas se dejaron escuchar cuando subían las escaleras a su dormitorio.

– ¿Me acompañas? – preguntó él.

–Terminaré de leer, si no te molesta – Le contestó sonriendo dulcemente su esposa.

Él la miró, se inclinó y beso su frente – No tardes - Dijo, dirigiéndose a la habitación de sus ángeles, como él les decía. Al entrar, las vio sentadas en la cama esperándolo. – ¿Por qué no se han acostado?-Dijo, fingiendo enojo.

–Queremos que nos arropes-.

Él sonrió al escucharlas, eran lo mejor que la vida le había dado, junto con su amada esposa. Caminó hasta la cama y las ayudó a costarse, acomodando el cobertor color rosa –No quiero interrupciones. –Dijo antes de comenzar con la historia que tantos recuerdos le traían.

Todos lloraban la muerte de Harry Potter, sus corazones estaban de luto. Habían perdido la esperanza en el momento que vieron a Hagrid cargando el cuerpo inerte de Harry.

Pero no Neville Longbottom, él sacó la espada Gryffindor y mató a Nagini demostrando así su gran valor.

Entre la multitud unos ojos almendrados brillaron de satisfacción, al ver morir a la serpiente que mato al único hombre que amaba y amaría por siempre. Desvió su mirada al cuerpo de Harry, ella no sentía tristeza. Presentía que él se encontraba bien, era como si ese lazo invisible se lo dijera.

– Si, esa unión que hace que tío Harry y mamá nos ganen cuando jugamos a caras y gestos. – comentó Nicole haciendo un mohín mientras su hermana afirmaba lo dicho. Su padre río y siguió contando su historia.

Su lazo no podía engañarla, y fue en ese momento que lo vio moverse con rapidez y colocarse la capa de invisibilidad. Sonrió y le deseó suerte, era momento de ver por ella. Ya había hecho mucho por la guerra pero en especial por sus amigos.

A paso decidido se dirigió a buscar lo que le ayudaría en sus planes, buscó en todos los estantes hasta que lo encontró. En la parte superior, atrás de varias pociones, se encontraba el antídoto que necesitaba. Lo tomó y suspiró aliviada. Ahora, la segunda parte de su plan. Ir al despacho del director. Al llegar tuvo que convencer a la gárgola para que le permitiese entrar. Ya dentro, observó todos los retratos de los anteriores directores de Hogwarts dirigiéndose al retrato de Albus Dumbledore.

-Buenas noches –Saludo con timidez al ver al retrato que se encontraba a un lado del de Albus Dumbledore.

-Que agradable sorpresa señorita Granger ¿a qué debemos su visita?

-Yo… -dudó un poco antes de contestar –Me pregunto, si cuando decidieron que me quedara con el gira tiempo, podría usarlo de forma personal. –Dumbledore la vio por encima del armazón de media luna y después vio el retrato que estaba a un lado y sonrió con picardía, comentando.

– Siempre me pregunté quién daría el primer paso. – Y con suspicacia continuó –Recuerda no interferir. Él no puede saber demasiado, todo tiene que pasar como hasta ahora, o los daños podrían ser irreparables.

Ella se mordió el labio nerviosa, miró los retratos frente a ella, y tras pensarlo un momento contestó. –Él tiene que estar preparado.

Una voz masculina firme y con un dejo de molestia los interrumpió – ¿Qué es lo que quieren cambiar? ¿De qué están hablando?- Su voz endureció y en un tono de mando continuó –No haga nada estúpido Granger.

Ella intento explicarle –Vera, he pen… -

No pudo terminar pues la interrumpió molesto -No soy tonto y sé lo que pretende. No permitiré que arruiné todos mis años de espionaje por un tonto sentido de justicia –Y con un gesto de asco prosiguió –Preocúpese por usted, sea feliz con el inepto de Weasley y tenga muchas comadrejitas.

–No me gusta –protesto Nubia pero no pudo continuar pues su padre no se lo permitió

–dije que sin interrupciones –

-Pero… –

-Sin peros señorita –y sin esperar contestación prosiguió con su relato.

Albus Dumbledore haciendo caso omiso continúo hablando con Hermione.

- Será mejor que lo haga en su dormitorio, así no correrá el riesgo de que la vean por si él tiene visitas en su despacho. Un par de horas antes de su llegada será suficiente, subiendo las escaleras la segunda puerta. –Dijo sonriendo, Hermione inclinó la cabeza y se dirigió al dormitorio. Al llegar a la puerta, tomó aire, giró el picaporte lentamente para entrar, se detuvo en el marco admirando el buen gusto de la decoración y lo pulcro que estaba todo. No quiso perder más tiempo del que ya había perdido, tomo el gira tiempo y lo hizo girar tomando en cuenta cuanto tiempo quería regresar. No parecía suceder nada, pensó que quizás ya no funcionaba, pero se dio cuenta que la luz que entraba por el ventanal cambiaba, de repente la puerta se abrió y un Severus Snape caminando de reversa pasó, dejó unas cosas en el buró y se marcho tan rápido que no lo pudo apreciar. Al sentir que ya todo había pasado suspiró aliviada, pero mil dudas le llegaron a su cabeza, sintió un hueco en el estómago. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo lo tomaría?, ¿la dejaría explicarle?, ¿Sentiría lo mismo que ella por él?, ¿La consideraría una niña? Ella lo ama, pero eso no le garantizaba que sintiese lo mismo.

Se sentó derrotada en la cama, temiendo que todo fuera en vano. Sumida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que un hombre alto, de cabello negro hasta sus hombros y unos profundos ojos negros la observaba, recargado en el marco, con los brazos cruzados.

– ¿Qué hace en mi aposento señorita Granger? – Preguntó secamente.

Hermione brinco tan alto que cayó de la cama. Él alzo una ceja y caminó lentamente hacía ella.

– ¿Por fin se dio cuenta que el lado ganador es este? –Con suma lentitud pronuncio cada palabra. Hermione se levanto molesta, primero le quería emparejar con Ron, y ahora la acusaba de traidora. Sin medir las consecuencias le gritó –Claro que no, vengo por usted profesor. – Se llevo una mano a la boca por su torpeza, ahora seria mas difícil convencerlo.

En un susurro amenazante, él le pregunto -¿A qué se refiere? ¿De dónde ha venido? –Ella dio un paso atrás y un brillo llamó la atención de Severus. Era el gira tiempo en su pecho.

La ira se apodero de él. Todo su trabajo, su esfuerzo por mantenerlos a salvo, mantenerla a salvo, pues ganando la guerra, ella no correría riesgo siendo hija de muggles y podría hacer su vida. Ser feliz – ¿Cómo se atrevió hacerlo? ¡Poner en riesgo todo lo que he hecho!

–Yo profesor…no…

– ¡Cállese niña tonta! No sabe todo lo que está en juego, sin contar su vida. Si la encuentran aquí… que no le bastó con lo que le hicieron en la mansión Malfoy – la voz de Amycus Carrow proveniente del despacho lo sorprendió. ¿Qué rayos hacia el ahí?

–Snape baja, es urgente.

Se giró para dirigirse al despacho y deteniéndose antes de abrir la puerta le ordenó que no saliera de su habitación. Ella obedeció, se sentó en el sillón cerca de la chimenea, subió los pies y poniendo la cabeza entre sus manos, comenzó a llorar. No podía creer que la única oportunidad que tenía, la echó a perder, ¿cómo haría para que la escuchara? si no confiaba en ella y creía que era una niña tonta, una insufrible sabelotodo. Río con amargura, ella no era nada para él. En cambio él para ella era todo. El único con el que había tenido un par de charlas, pero las mejores hasta ahora. No como las que tenia con sus tontos compañeros de clase que eran unos descerebrados, que no se podían comparar con él. Y ella, que era una chiquilla inepta, de seguro él tenía pareja, alguna mujer. Tal vez la profesora Sinistra.

Unos pasos la sacaron de sus pensamientos, se levantó rápido preparándose para enfrentarlo. Pero la voz de Severus pidiéndole a Carrow que se retira, que ya habían terminado, la puso en alerta. El lo estaba siguiendo, discutiendo, la voz de Severus amenazante hizo que desistiera y se marchara. Pero para entonces, Hermione se encontraba metiéndose bajo el escritorio.

– ¿Que le dijiste papá? ¿Por qué nunca nos lo cuentas? –Pregunto Nicole curiosa.

–Cuando crezcas, y si vuelven a interrumpir, no se las volveré a contar.

–Pero hasta mi padrino Draco dice que todos te tienen miedo, ¿cómo puede ser? si tu eres el hombre más bueno del mundo. Papá, yo no les creo –Severus la miró con amor y sus ojos se reflejaron en unos igual de oscuros que los suyos

–Cuando entres al colegio lo entenderás - Le dijo, mientras tocaba la punta de su nariz con su dedo índice y prosiguió con su historia.

Al entrar no vio a Hermione, y le pidió que saliera de donde estuviera escondida. Ella salió de debajo del escritorio con los ojos rojos. Había llorado, y su mirada era la más triste que recordara verle. Pero de un momento a otro brilló, ella estiró su mano y tomo una pluma del escritorio. Su pluma. Y con duda dijo –Es mi pluma. ¿Qué hace usted con ella? Pensé que no la volvería a ver, mis padres me la regalaron cuando supieron que entraría a Hogwarts y a finales de quinto la perdí, ¿todo este tiempo la ha tenido usted profesor?

Severus miró la pluma recordando el día que la encontró, sabía que era de ella. Incluso tiene su nombre grabado. ¿Cómo explicarle que la conservó para sentir que algo de ella le pertenecía? Algo que le recordara que si existía, que no era producto de su imaginación. Pero eso ella nunca lo sabría, claro que no, así que optó por cambiar de tema.

-No intente distraerme Granger. Se quedará aquí. No le permitiré que cambie nada – Estaba molesto, quería lanzar un par de crucios pero toda esa ira que sentía no era contra ella, sino con él, por no poder enfadarse con ella, solo fingía como siempre que se dirigía a ella.

Hermione tomó aire para darse valor, no había llegado hasta ahí por nada. Ella lucharía como siempre lo hacía – ¡NO! –Se asombró al darse cuenta de que su voz se escucho firme, a pesar de los nervios que sentía. –No lo haré y usted se callará y me escuchará. – Severus levantó una ceja al escucharla darle órdenes, cruzó los brazos. Tenía años que nadie se atrevía a mandarlo en ese tono y dejó que prosiguiera sonriéndole con sarcasmo –Sé que no puedo decirle nada, que es muy arriesgado, solo quiero que tenga esto y lo beba cuando llegue el momento, haga todo lo que tenga que hacer como si no tuviera el antídoto… -Se quedó callada esperando una respuesta, un comentario que nunca llegó. Él, por su parte se quedó sin palabras. Ya sabía a qué se arriesgaba, que no saldría con vida de esa batalla, pero no le importaba. No tenía a nadie por quién tratar de sobrevivir, quien lo esperara para formar la familia que siempre quiso tener, y la mujer que amaba nunca lo sabría. Hermione lo miraba, su rostro, sus ojos no reflejaban nada. No sabía que pensaba, o que es lo que haría. Quería llorar por no saber cómo convencerlo, que decirle, no quería perderlo y sin embargo sabia que ya lo había perdido, que él no haría nada que pudiera cambiar el futuro, y sin poder evitarlo una traicionera lagrima rodó por su mejilla. Apretó las manos de la impotencia que sentía, al hacerlo recordó su pluma. ¿Qué significaba? Por qué la guardó todo este tiempo. Él no era un hombre de sentimentalismos o si. No tenía nada que perder, si lo perdería, por lo menos tener un recuerdo que la acompañara toda su vida. Caminó lento, decidida, disfrutando cada segundo que pasaría con él. Cuando estuvo frente de él, lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió. Quería hablar, decirle tantas cosas, pero rompería el encanto y optó por demostrarle sin palabras lo que sentía por él. Con timidez colocó una mano en su pecho y con la otra delineó su rostro, empezando por sus ojos, su nariz y mejillas, terminando en sus labios, esos labios que tanto ha deseado probar. Él quiso reprochar, pero ella no se lo permitió, se paró de puntitas y lo besó.

– ¿Entonces decidiste tomar el antídoto que mamá te dio?-Dijo Nubia, feliz por saber el desenlace de la historia. El suave sonido de una risa, hizo que las niñas voltearan a la puerta para ver a su mamá entrando.

– ¿En qué parte de la historia van? - Preguntó al acercarse a la cama y sentarse del otro lado de donde estaba sentado su esposo. Las niñas empezaron a narrarle la historia poniendo al tanto a su madre para que ella pudiera continuarla, pues su padre se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos.

Severus Snape miraba el fuego de la chimenea, el mismo fuego que los había alumbrado en aquella recamara, no se dio cuenta que su esposa estaba sentada del otro lado de la cama. Él solo recordaba lo que pasó después del beso, que al principio no correspondió. Pero cuando sintió como Hermione se apoderaba del labio inferior, la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el tomando posesión de sus labios con ansiedad.

Evocaba mentalmente como sin mediar palabra la había levantado en vilo, sin dejar de besarse, ambos cayeron sobre su lecho. Ella susurraba palabras de amor en sus oídos, mientras él besaba su cuello, descendiendo por su clavícula, al tiempo que soltaba uno a uno los pequeños botones de su blusa. -Profesor… acaso… usted también…

-Granger…- Susurró. - Siendo una sabelotodo aún no se ha dado cuenta.

Ella suspiró al tiempo que sentía como soltaba su sujetador y su ávida boca recorría la suavidad de sus pechos, mientras sus manos hacían camino hacia la cinturilla del pantalón. Todo podía acabar esa noche, la guerra, los sufrimientos, su vida… no sabía que ocurriría, sus posibilidades de morir eran altas, pero si se iba al infierno, se iría con su recuerdo, su tacto, su aroma, su sabor…

Ella comenzó a buscar a tientas la infinita fila de botones de su chaqueta, torpemente comenzaba a despasarlos, mientras volvía a besar sus labios con deleite, sus lenguas unidas en una caricia tras otra. La negra chaqueta seguida de la camisa se deslizaron hasta el suelo. Ella comenzó a besar su cuello, descendiendo hasta su blanco pecho, mientras sus fuertes manos se deslizaban a su espalda, bajando por dentro del pantalón de mezclilla amasando sus redondeados glúteos y oprimiéndola más contra su cuerpo.

Caricias, besos y susurros se sucedieron sobre aquel lecho de oscuras sábanas, solo alumbrados por los destellos rojizos de las llamas en la chimenea, llamas que ardían con la misma intensidad de sus cuerpos al rozarse.

Snape retiró con delicadeza las últimas prendas que cubrían su suave y virginal cuerpo. Se arrodilló entre sus piernas contemplándola con adoración. Ella lo miraba con sus almendrados ojos llenos de lágrimas. Eso le hizo dudar un instante. -Granger… tal vez no…- Ella llevó un dedo a sus labios sellándolos. - … Tiene miedo… si lo desea me marcharé ahora.

Ella se incorporó y se acercó a él, lo miró a los ojos un instante, y lo besó en los labios dulcemente. - No temo nada… te he deseado… tanto tiempo, mi querido profesor.

El suspiró mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. - Tengo tan poco tiempo. - Murmuró. -Tenemos tan poco tiempo.

Ella llevó la mano a la hebilla de su pantalón, y con movimientos decididos comenzó a soltarla. - Pues aprovechémoslo. - Susurró lamiendo su oído.

-El valor Gryffindór. -Rezongó mientras sentía como las inexpertas manos de la joven tiraban hacia bajo del pantalón. Él deslizó sus manos por su suave cuerpo, memorizando cada pulgada de su piel, arrancando gemidos y suspiros. Su dedo se deslizó hasta su palpitante sexo, presionando el punto preciso para hacerla estremecerse, disfrutando de sus reacciones, de cada jadeo de placer.

La mano de la joven asió su miembro, estimulándolo al mismo ritmo. Él la observó con una ceja alzada, sorprendido por su atrevimiento.

Sin poder contenerse más, tomó su mano apartándola de él y se posicionó en su entrada. -Perdóname, Hermione. - Susurró besándola, al tiempo que empujaba en ella, sintiendo el desgarro en ella, como clavaba las uñas en su espalda, ahogando su grito con sus besos.

Pronto el placer fue sustituyendo el dolor, sintiéndose plena en cuerpo y alma, sus cuerpos se estremecían por las crecientes oleadas, casi en el límite, alzó las piernas enlazándolo por la cadera, obligándolo a ir más allá.

Gritó su nombre como una letanía, mientras un potente orgasmo la sacudía, arrastrándolo a él, que con un profundo gruñido se vació en ella.

Se había quedado inmóvil, dentro de ella, mirándola a sus ojos almendrados, que lo observaban llenos de amor, temeroso de romper ese hermoso sueño, que solo fuera eso, y que en cualquier momento despertaría, a esa maldita realidad de muerte y miseria.

-¿Y qué pasó después del beso mamá? - La voz de Nicole le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, Miró a su mujer que lo observaba con una mueca pícara, como si hubiera podido leer sus pensamientos.

-Bueno pues…- La mano de la mujer acarició la suave melena de la niña, mientras observaba la mirada cómplice de su esposo. - …Eso son cosas que sabrás cuando crezcas. - Comentó con una sonrisa.

-Pero yo quiero saber. - Replicó la pequeña, siempre ansiosa de nuevos conocimientos.

Los dos esposos se miraron con una mueca. - Bueno… digamos… que casi puedo estar segura, de que fue en ese momento cuando cierta personita, comenzó a existir.

Las dos niñas abrieron la boca, sorprendidas, la mayor sonrío… los niños de hoy en día sabían tantas cosas.

-¿Y después? Preguntó la más pequeña.

Lo último que recordó fue como ella lo besó y antes de desaparecer por la puerta se volteó y le dijo –Siempre lo he amado y lo amaré Severus Snape – y desapareció sin escuchar la respuesta de un sonriente Severus.

–Muy a mi pesar también la amo y siempre la amaré Hermione Granger.

Tenía que encontrar un lugar seguro donde quedarse para que no la descubrieran. Todavía no era el momento que apareciera, tenía que esperar el momento propicio, en el que ella se fue al pasado para poder regresar pero para ser sincera tenía miedo de no verlo pues todavía tenía fé de que él decidiera salvarse, y si lo hacía. ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Se daría una oportunidad para estar con ella? Él no le había dicho que la amaba, pero la forma en que se amaron.

Ella se quedó un instante callada, evocando de nuevo esos momentos. La ternura con la que la hizo suya, el cuidado que tuvo por no lastimarla. Eso no fue sexo fue hacer el amor.

Salió de sus pensamientos, cuando Nubia tiró de su manga, pidiéndole que continuase.

El tiempo paso muy lento para su gusto, pero por fin era el momento, de saber que pasaría. Se dirigió a la batalla, que para su sorpresa solo peleaban Harry y Voldemort. Abriéndose paso entre las personas llegó al frente para apoyarlo, pero su corazón se encogió al escuchar a su amigo hablar de Severus como si estuviera muerto. Entonces no lo hizo, no quiso vivir. Se dejó caer derrotada justo en el momento que una luz verde rebotaba y le daba de lleno a Voldemort matándolo. Lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas quería morir, no podía ser cierto. Escuchó que Harry, le hablaba, su voz se escuchaba lejos. Preocupada quería levantarse, contestarle, pero no podía. Debería estar feliz, todo había terminado, habían vencido. Pero no podía, ella no deseaba vivir. No sin él. No después de lo que ocurrió tan solo unas horas atrás. Unas manos fuertes la levantaron en brazos y la apretaron a su pecho, mientras comenzaba a caminar alejándose de todos, se sentía tan bien, tan segura en esos brazos. Al principio pensó que era Harry, pero nunca se sintió así de protegida con su amigo. Ese olor era de… no, el se había dejado morir, no quería abrir los ojos, no quería darse cuenta de la realidad así que los cerró con más fuerza.

– ¿Ya no desea verme Granger?

"esa voz es la de él." Abrió sus ojos y se aferro a su cuello, tan fuerte que, por un momento Severus pensó que lo ahorcaría

–Así que quería que me salvara de Nagini para usted poder matarme –Hermione lo soltó y lo vio a los ojos, pero para su sorpresa no estaba siendo sarcástico

– ¿A dónde me lleva profesor?

–A su nuevo hogar Hermione –ella solo opto por acomodarse en el pecho de el.

Severus sorprendido que las niñas no habían interrumpido a su madre voltió a verlas y sonrió al verlas dormidas, ambos padres le dieron un beso a sus hijas y se marcharon a su recamara

– ¿En qué pensabas Severus?

–En lo perfecto que fue nuestra primera vez y que quiero repetirlo esta noche –dijo levantándola en brazos y besando su cuello – He estado pensando en darles un hermano a las niñas –dijo colocándola en su cama para poder amarla como cada noche desde hace 10 años

FIN

* * *

**Es pero que les haya gustado**

**No importa que no exprese sus sentimientos, que ante todos sea solitario, malvado, sarcástico todo un Slytherin. Para mi, Severus Snape, es con su familia comprensible, tierno, pero en especial amoroso.**

**Bye besos**

**Te gusto peque? **


End file.
